Fuel injection systems for automotive engines generally include a fuel pressure regulator to maintain the fuel at a pressure appropriate for delivery to the engine. In each system the design of the fuel pressure regulator must be suitable for its particular application, and often a new fuel pressure regulator design must be developed for a new fuel injection system application.